1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an output system, and an output method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technology of storage printing (pull printing), in which a list of print jobs that have been stored in a server device by the user is displayed on an operation screen of a multifunction peripheral (MFP), etc., the user is prompted to select a print job from the list, and the print job selected by the user is caused to be provided from the server device to the multifunction peripheral, etc., and to be printed by the multifunction peripheral, etc. Furthermore, there is conventionally known a technology of substitute printing, in which a user, who requested the printing, delegates the printing authority to another user.
For example, there is a system for handling substitute printing. Substitute printing is to delegate an input print job to another user. In the case of requesting substitute printing, the user specifies the substitute user or group, for requesting the substitute printing, from a printer driver, etc. In this system, a job list is generated, including output jobs input by a user who is identified by user identification information and output jobs with which the user is associated as a shared output person, and the job list is sent to the device executing the output job (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the case of performing substitute printing by the conventional system, there is a need to select substitute printing, and to specify another user to which the printing authority is going to be delegated. As described above, in the case of performing substitute printing by the conventional system, the user needs to select substitute printing and specify another to which the printing authority is going to be delegated, and therefore time-consuming efforts are required of the user
Note that this problem is not limited to a printing system for performing pull printing; this problem also arises in an output system that outputs a job, which has been stored in a storage destination by a user, from an output device such as a printer, a projector, and a monitor.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-44546